


[Emotional]Thunderstorms

by malcolmdrakonis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Thunderstorms, and so does roy, canon? what ist that?, never heard of this canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malcolmdrakonis/pseuds/malcolmdrakonis
Summary: Jason has a nightmare while a Thunderstorm is raging outside and calls his boyfriend because he can't cope.
Relationships: Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Kudos: 47





	1. A thunderstorm in Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the beginning of a story I started on Tumblr :)

The first thing Jason became aware of after he startled awake, his heart still pounding like it wanted to jump out of his chest, was the goddamn cold. He was fucking freezing, even though he was sweating at the same time. But that was no wonder to him, it was a rather usual condition accompanying his many nightmares. Jason hated being cold, had despised it ever since he woke up six feet underground feeling like one giant block of ice. “Don’t think about it, don’t think about it Jason…”, he mentally scolded himself. His mind was already fucked up enough without dwelling on that particular subject.  
He wrapped his blanket around himself and rolled onto his side, staring at his wall with tired and blank eyes. “Breathe, just fucking breathe”, he reminded himself, quietly mumbling. As his heartbeat slowed down he started to pick up the sounds of the storm raging outside. The wind was howling like a pack of angry wolves, ready to tear apart anything in their path. And the rain, the rain was clawing loudly at his windows, desperately trying to get in, just like Jason desperately clawed at his coffin to get out…  
Jason closed his eyes with a pained expression on his face, tightening the blanket around his trembling form. And he layed there, trying his best to banish the memories he hated with all of his soul that he still possessed (because there had to be some pieces of it missing, he was fucking cursed after all). But he could almost feel the damned forsaken rain, that had greeted him upon his return to the land of the living, on his face.  
Trying to get rid of the not-really-there-rain he started to claw at his face. Then he stared dumbfounded at his fingers when they actually felt wet. He didn’t realize he started crying.  
He could hear the angry-wind-wolves attacking with a new found vengeance.  
Jason couldn’t deal with this alone anymore. He needed Roy. With shaking hands he grabbed his phone and pressed the call button.


	2. Love is calling

Roy Harper woke up to the shrill sound of his phone in the middle of the night. His displeasure at whoever dared to keep him from his well deserved sleep vanished instantly when he saw the name on the screen. It was Jason. He accepted the call.

„Jay?“

„Hey Roy“, was the reply, delivered in a broken, distressed voice. He sounded like he had cried. The archer‘s best guess was another nightmare.

Worried the redhead asked: „Are you alright? What happened? Do I need to come over?“

There was a pause, then: „No, you don’t have to come over. It’s alright- I just needed to hear your voice. I-“, there was another pause; Jason always had difficulties with admitting something was wrong. „I woke up after having a nightmare and there is a storm- Like the one that was there when I, you know, _woke up_. And I couldn’t deal with it alone so I called you“

„Are you sure you don’t want me to come over? Because I would“

„Yeah, just can you talk to me- Tell me a story maybe? To help me calm down?“

„Of course. Did I tell you about that one time I and Oliver…“, he started his story. He talked until he could hear Jason fall asleep on the other end.

„Sleep well, Jay. I love you“, he said softly before ending the call.


End file.
